


Silence of The Angels

by IfAnyOneKnew



Category: Supernatural, The Silence of the Lambs (1991)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Hannibal AU, M/M, Other, spn au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 10:56:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1263709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IfAnyOneKnew/pseuds/IfAnyOneKnew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doctor Castiel Novak is a former respected member of the medical community, Dean Winchester is a student at the FBI community. While the lambs have  been silenced can Doctor Novak help a student such as dean  silence his nightmares? And Will Dean find it in his heart to trust Doctor Novak, a cannibal of the worst kind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silence of The Angels

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Alternate Universe fan fic.   
> Dedicated to @Sidingwiththeangels

“Goodmorning Doctor Novak”

The sounds of inmates screaming profanities at the FBI Cadet rang through the cell block, though he tried not to react he knew the words they said would never leave his memory. Green eyes trained on the man he was here to see he watched his every move. Fluid and relaxed, Doctor Castiel Novak stood still the sound of classical music permitting the air his hand fluidly conducting the invisible orchestra. His eyes closed, his head tilted towards the ceiling a look of euphoria crossed his features a the instruments reached there crescendo. 

The music faded down to nothing and silence deafened, sitting in the straight backed chair that had been left for him the cadet watched as Doctor Novak slowly opened his eyes. “Ah, nothing like Beethoven before lunch” he said his voice was charming even with barely a sentence spoken. “You are the agent they sent to speak to me?” he moved to speak but the doctor cut him off with a raised hand “No, no not an agent…ink stains on your hand from taking notes and rings under your eyes from studying, gun powder residue from practice..could it be they would send a student?” 

Dean swallowed hard, though un perturbed he found the deduction spot on, he had been on the firing range when his commander had found him. “Credentials” Novak said holding out a hand for the letters of authenticity to be slipped under the slot in the window. Soundlessly he slipped the letter into the slot and waited as Doctor Novak read its contents. “Winchester, Dean” he said smoothly as a involuntary shiver ran down Dean’s spine at the sound of his name on this man’s lips. 

Clearing his throat he adjusted the suit jacket he wore unbuttoning the top button and uncrossing his legs he nodded “Erm, yes” he said confirming his identity. “They must think you acceptional, Dean sending you to speak with me” Doctor Novak said as he sat down on a chair near the cell wall that allowed them to speak his legs crossed elegantly. Everything the man did was fluid and artistic even sitting down. 

“I wrote my dissertation on you Doctor Novak” Dean said his voice pitching defensively “I am familiar with your files and the crimes…ahem…acts you committed.” Novak looked up at the young man a smile on his lips “Did you now? I am intrigued with you Dean tell me what did you think of how I cooked poor Officer Lewis, do you think me a monster?” the wide toothed smile gave Dean full view of the row of sharpened teeth the doctor sported, with a shudder he released the rumors of his insanity must be true. 

“I find you misunderstood” he confessed without thinking. Shaking his head he opened the files he had “But please, will you look over these files and give me your opinion, the media is calling him-“ “Buffalo Bill” Novak said finishing his sentence “yes I am quite familiar with the fantastic side of this man thanks to the fact I am allowed to watch the television during my evening meal. I have seen his name on the news. Quite a title to have bestowed upon him don’t you think?” 

Sliding the files through the slot, Novak picked them up and spread them out on the desk he was permitted and began to look them over with careful eyes. Remaining silent Dean watched the way his muscles twitched as he read the dosier and how he reacted to each image of the women who had been deprived of there skin. The silence was only broken by the lewd comments offered by the Doctor’s neighbors. After several quiet moments, he spoke “Tell me Dean why did you join the federal bureau of investigation?” he asked his eyes still scanning the autopsy reports. 

“My, mother was murdered in front of me when I was young” he said bluntly, “My father left home soon after and never returned. I want to find out why these things happen and stop them.”   
Novak looked up from the reports his curiosity peaked, “You wish to track down these villains and rid the world of them” he said dark eyes seeing the younger man for the first time. “Yes” he answered breathlessly, though his emotions did not betray him his eyes darkened filling with hellfire at the thought that these people were free and unpunished. “You are a hunter” Novak said sitting down once more, his eyes never once breaking contact with Deans. “Tell me what transpired the night your mother was killed.” he said quietly “Please.” 

“One evening my father was working late” he said his voice taking on a monotone “a sound from my brothers room roused my mother from sleep. She went down the hall to check and a man was attempting to kid nap sammy…” Novak closed his eyes and nodded as he continued to listen, painting a picture of the scene in his mind. “go on” he said with a nod. “The man shot her in the leg and turned his gun on me as I stood in the doorway and threatened me to remain quiet. I struggled to get to her but she pushed me away. Struggling to her feet she took him by surprise.”   
 “They fought over sammy and she made him drop him, I rushed forward and pulled my little brother from danger, while he was distracted he hit her in the head with his gun ‘feisty little angel’ he called her. He stood over my mother gun raised and she looked to me and told me to take sam and run. I did run I ran as fast as I could out of the house. the next thing I knew my house was on fire and I could hear her dying screams.” 

Finishing his story Dean fell silent as he watched Novak open his eyes “Do you have nightmares?” he asked gently his eyes taking on a slight kind appearance as he looked with pity at the young man. “Yes” Dean confessed “ever since then I dream of angels”. “Angels?” “Screaming angels and they all look like her.” 

Novak nodded slowly “that is all for today” he said closing the file he held in his hands. “But Doctor No-“ “Enough Dean, return and we shall speak.” his voice had a note of finality as he waved in the direction of the security camera for a escort to attend to Dean. Getting to his feet Dean opened his mouth to protest further but was silenced by the approaching warden. “Good day Doctor Novak” he said turning to leave.

Getting to his feet Doctor Novak bowed at the waist as Dean left “Dean?” he said causing the man to turn and look at him “Perhaps one day the angels will stop screaming.”


End file.
